


The Hunter inside

by DictusEtGladius



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interactive Fiction, POV First Person, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictusEtGladius/pseuds/DictusEtGladius
Summary: If you ever wanted to be part of your favorite series you should stay, im here to give you that experience!!This is a story where YOU are gonna be part of legacies,most of the story is written in your POV and ofc youre just as supernatural as everyone else!(This is written for she/her Lesbian/BI [well basically any female who'd date another female)Stay,experience your own story.OrAs the pupils of the salvatore boarding school are faced with enemies over and over again after acepting the pit cannot be stopped they keep fighting to keep everyone safe. This time Hope comes face to face with a rather humanly creature that soon turns out to be a friend not a foe (its you dummy).Side note: landon lives,the necromancer is unimportant,the pit keeps sending monsters.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. An Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> You wake up dazed and confused 
> 
> First day and you already seem to be in trouble....TWICE 
> 
> A new monster arises and you're either here to save the day or are just another death.

_Light dark light dark light dark_ _light_

It's all you see as you try to open your eyes.You feel pretty dizzy and your confusion just increases at your lack of vision.As you grab the grass underneath you in an attempt to get a steady grip on the world around you,you keep your eyes closed accepting your inability see. 

After making at least sure an underground exists you slowly lower yourself on it,something in your head just tells you to calm down.

You do so,after what feels like an eternity you slowly start feeling less dizzy.Scared of your first experience you slowly open your eyes.

_Bright light_

_Light_

_Green_

_Blue_

You succesfully open your eyes and and see a girl.

_Blue_

The first thing you see are those beautiful blue eyes looking at you in a not so friendly manner.

> Hope: Who are you?!

Not paying much attention you look around still confused, besides another brunette and a tall blonde you take in the sight of a huge mansion like building sourrounded by a metal fence.

Lizzie (angry) :Hey! Answer me! Or you wont like my answer to that!

Its the last thing you take in before your world goes dark again...

-

You wake up this time you dont feel as confused as you were the first time.

You find yourself in something that looks like a nursery but as you look down you realize your are restrained.your hands are tyed to the bed making it impossible to get up. 

You're alone, it seems like noone was sick or they just wouldnt want to put them in a room with you.

Either way it wouldn't matter the only thing in your head is how to get out of here,you literally feel your bones vibrating and your body longing to be set free.It is like this captivity awoke an urge to get free...

> Voice:Your thumb joint 

As you are about to give up you hear something.

A pretty quiet breathy voice.

You look around still alone,you look down the handcuffs are still there,you move your thumbs realizing what you just heard...

You dont know where your sudden bravery comes from but you take a breath ,push your thumb against your palm with your other hand hard.

_Pain_

With a small pop your joint dislocates as you are able to slip out of the cuff. 

You simply put it back in just the way you got it out as you start repeating the same movements....you're free.

You look down on your hands in disbelief,again what made you do it was a sudden urge from within,you felt like you are being autocontrolled by someone who knows this movement who's done it before...you sweep that thought out of your mind fast realizing that someone might come at any second.

As you make your way out of the nursery you run past a mirror,the sight makes u stop.

What you see is a person that you cant recall to look like you but you also feel so familiar with this person as if its what you see in the mirror every morning.

You just come to the conclusion that it has to be you,after all you couldnt just be someone else right? You're always you, you guess.

You look at your reflection in the mirror as you would look at a person you see for the first time.You see a face that you now know is yours,your hair is braided to your head releasing the rest of it just to hang down in a ponytail.You're height is about average but your body looks strong as you muster yourself in the mirror your muscles move like the parts of a good built machine.You have just the perfect body proportions as your built but yet pretty agile form moves in the mirror.

You're dressed with a tight black shirt that fits your body perfectly and black pants your feet are bare.

You're being snapped out of your self analysis as you hear explosion of some kind outside then screaming,then the same again.

You head outside of the nursery to find yourself in a wooden hallway,careful not to make a sound you head down the hall and try to find your way out. After realizing the only door that seems to lead outside is the one the shouting is coming from you head to the nearby wall on which a sword is hung up and take it down, weird decoration you think. As you put it from one hand in the other and slash it up and down through the air several times you realize it might not be as decorative as you first thought. Its seems heavy but you carry it with ease as your grip on it feels natural like a familiar feeling you feel safe.

As you make your way to the door you decide to make a run for it but at the sight of three girls throwing fireballs at weirdly dressed women your feet just dont seem to move.

They all turn your direction and look at you.

> You: oh shit..

Change of POV

**POV Josie**

_Alarm_

As you've been warned by the sound of the magical alarm system set up by yourself and your sister Lizzie, you take a look at the enchanted map to see where a monster must've entered.

You gather Lizzie and Hope on your way to the front door telling them where they're heading to

On the way hope gets out her phone to inform Mr.Salzmann about the situation while you fill in Dorian as well to bring the students to the safety rooms.

As you get outside there is a woman standing dressed in a leather skirt and leather gear on her torso as well as on her arms her hair is braided back in a complicated manner, while shes resting her hands on a sword that is slightly pierced in the ground tip down.

You come face to face with the woman that seem familiar to something youve seen in movies already. 

> Josie (whispering to the other girls):Is it a Valkyrie?
> 
> Hope: Looks like it,stay alert
> 
> Lizzie: Whatever this creature with obviously terrible outdated fashion sense has to say, is hopefully something rude and concerning so i can just blow her up and be done with it.

You and hope just give her that "really-look" and move closer to the figure 

> Hope: Who are you?What do you want? 
> 
> Valkyrie: I seek prove of your existence to be worthy.
> 
> H: worthy?
> 
> V: worthy of living,the strong live the weak die.Who will fight me?
> 
> L: ah seems like something an enemie would say 

She throws a fireball in the womans direction with force,her smile fades as the figure just lifts her sword making the fire vanish as it hits its surface.

All three of you cast spells on her now, just to grow more and more frustrated as the Valkyrie parries them with ease.

> V (calm and unfazed) :I can only be killed in single combat,not in such a cowardly manner,witches.
> 
> H: If i fight you and win youre gonna leave?
> 
> V :The weak suffer the strong thrive, choose your fighter,win and live lose and die.
> 
> H:I fight!
> 
> Dr.Saltzmann:No Hope! 

The father just arriving at the scene a little to late to stop the tribid brunette from what she was about to do.

> V: So be it! Youve choosen your fighter now choose your weapon.
> 
> H: Alaric give me your sword
> 
> DrS:No Im gonna fight 
> 
> H: UGHHHHHHH
> 
> V: it is too late you alread have choosen.

The second she finished her sentece the figure ran towards hope sword held high about to attack

Alaric realizing there was no other way threw the sword towards Hope just for her to catch it and parry the figures blow at the last moment.

As the tribrid and the Valkyrie exchange blows it is visible that the unknown foe is no match for Hope in strenght and speed but everyone had to admit that Hope even tho she was good at combat was by far no match for her in this category.

As the others tried to reach Hope to help,their feet were like glued to the ground 

Outfighting the tribrid with her vicious combat skill she takes her down sword at her throat 

Just as she was about to slash Hopes throat she stops mid movement her eyes shooting up to the door of the School 

Everyone turns around to see what might have caused this sudden behaviour, just to be met by the sight of a confused teenager holding a sword just as unable to move as everyone else.

> Josie: You are the one we found this morning! 
> 
> Lizzie:How the fuck did you get free? Ugh youre in on this right? 

Just as the confused teen was about to defend herself from the accusations the Valkyrie spoke up loud.

> V: SILENCE!!! Finally a worthy fighter! I can smell it in your blood you are the hunt and the hunt is you,your body is made to fight, it is in you. 
> 
> Wait....your aura is disconnected from you, hahahhahahaah you've lost you memory 
> 
> The figure is now laughing viciously
> 
> V: However to kill a fighter with your legacy and your blood heritage is still an honor.
> 
> So little Hunter it is you i choose,fight!!!


	2. Fighting voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in unknown territory in a even more uncertain situation you find yourself having a... sword fight?...  
> Yup thats a real sword fight, only thing that sucks is, you dont know how to swordfight nor have you ever had one, but what could possibly happen right?

*Flashback*

Just as she was about to slash Hopes throat she stops mid movement her eyes shooting up to the door of the School 

Everyone turns around to see what might have caused this sudden behaviour, just to be met by the sight of a confused teenager holding a sword just as unable to move as everyone else.

> Josie: You are the one we found this morning! 
> 
> Lizzie:How the fuck did you get free? Ugh youre in on this right? 

Just as the confused teen was about to defend herself from the accusations the Valkyrie spoke up loud.

> V: SILENCE!!! Finally a worthy fighter! I can smell it in your blood you are the hunt and the hunt is you,your body is made to fight it is in you. 
> 
> Wait....your aura is disconnected from you, hahahhahahaah you've lost you memory 
> 
> The figure is now laughing viciously
> 
> V: However to kill a fighter with you legacy and your blood heritage is still an honor.
> 
> So little Hunter it is you i choose,fight!!!

*Flashback end*

**PoV Yourself**

> You: Fighter? Heritage.. ?ähm you must be confus-

Before you can finish your sentence the Valkyrie runs towards you ignoring the three girls.

You are frozen from fear,your heart beats like a little bird's just realizing they've become pray to a preditor much stronger.

Unable to get Yourself to move you just close your eyes tightly,waiting for a blow to end your confusion.But instead of feeling a painful slash or stab,followed by a warm bloodflow out of big gashes, you feel a twitching in your muscles followed by a vibration in your bones that rattles through your whole upper body.

As you open your eyes you see two crossed blades. Reflex like you've blocked the enemy's blow,unfazed by your sudden reflex she keeps attacking you but again you block them,your arms move the sword in a way you feel like you've experienced before but with every block you feel like you're just one blow closer to being killed.

After the 4th parried blow you end up one one knee your hands holding up your sword while the valkyrie is leaning onto it with hers. You slowly feel how your strength leaves your arms...u start panicking... is this how it's going to end...?

For a second time seems to go slower leaving you to wonder what it is that would end.. what is "this" even, where are you? And what is happening? It feels like you're taking several minutes to wrap your head around it,but something rips you out of your failing mission.

> Voice: let go

As you feel your strenght fading you hear something this time clearer 

> Voice: LET GO!!!

Unable to keep your stance much longer you let go sliding your sword downwards to you left side.As her sword slides down on your blade she loses her stance tumbling down right after her sword.

You turn to the left on your knee,feeling your arms tingle overfilled with a power you never felt before you slash your weapon upwards with force decapitating the Valkyrie using your momentum.

Instead of a head rolling down the body dissolves into the air leaving you alone with the 3 fireball throwing girls and a men that seems to be going through a pretty heavy midlife crisis judging by the beard.

PoV Hope:

The Valkyrie dissolves into nothing as you notice you are able to move again. You get up from the ground as Lizzy is storming towards the girl,that was fighting just seconds ago.

Fireball in hand she approaches the unknown figure 

"YOUUUU, I knew you are dangerous imma vanquish yo-"

You reach her with your wolf speed grabbing the wrist holding the fireball,looking down you see the girl fairly afraid of both of you.

You turn towards Lizzie 

H: "Hey.. she just saved my life.. "

L: "So you trust her?!?"

H(sarcastically): "No, but a little more "hey who are you" seems more appropriate than "you just saved us now eat this fireball"

Josie now joining you steps in

J: You two hotheads calm down,can't you see you're scaring her.

Josie reaches down to help the girl up as she does the girl collapses midway falling back to the ground

J: Oh shit you okay? 

Girl: Yea..sorry just..dizzy 

You notice her pupils jumping from person to person unable to focus, as well as the pearls of sweat that formed on her forehead.

DrS: Let's get her to medical maybe she's injured.

You nod.

H: Don't be scared,alright?

You pick her up with ease bridial style,she seems shocked at first but too busy staying conscious. When reaching the door of the school you feel her head resting on your shoulder,eyes closed as her body gets heavier.

PoV Yourself

_Light_

_Dark_

_Light_

You are woken by the peeping of machines as you look down you see a nurse that was just about to put a needle in your arm.

> You: H-Hey Hey what are you doing????
> 
> J:Hope she's awake

The two more nicer seeming girls,at least from what you remember are now standing at the bedside,this time both with more welcoming looks on their faces.

> H: How are you feeling? You've been out for some hours?.. 
> 
> You (still feeling a little dizzy): I'm alright..I'm yeah..alright but who are you and where am I ?
> 
> J: You're at the Salvatore Boarding school 
> 
> You: A school?
> 
> H: Jup.
> 
> J: This is Hope and I'm Josie,nice to meet you,so uhm...who are you?
> 
> You: I'm.. I am.. I..uhm
> 
> I don't know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update,my life has been busy and I needed some time,now I'm back planning to continue this story probably updating twice a week.
> 
> If you like the story or wanna tell me but you impression feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
